


And if this is to be our last breath to follow the last bullet, I place faith in your hand

by Flauschvieh



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, I like to re-narrate story elements and this just played itself in my head, M/M, sets in 1x09 Knight takes Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flauschvieh/pseuds/Flauschvieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos and Aramis having kind of a bonding moment during the last attack in the cellar of the convent</p><p>Friendship, camaraderie, kind of a character study</p>
            </blockquote>





	And if this is to be our last breath to follow the last bullet, I place faith in your hand

They can hear the intruder's steps on the stony floor, the scrape of their boots and the hushed voice, even if there is no shooting for the moment; a moment of truce that is illusive.  
  
It's four of them, and they have only two bullets left to load their pistols. Aramis solemnly regards the two small balls in Athos' outstretched hand and they share a glance that is understanding enough, even without words. Aramis isn't truly surprised when one bullet rolls towards himself from a soft nudge of Athos' fingers. Instead he takes it and loads his barrel with unsteady and hurried hands; a grim shade of determination to his face.

He is all nerves, though he can contain and control himself due to the years he has spent in profession as a sniper, and it has taught him to separate his fears from his actions; so he aims sure. But what is a steady hand with an empty pistol in it?

Logic playes against them, as well as chance. And Aramis knows, he is good but hey isn't  _this good. A_ nd even with two men down, there will be still a pair of enemies left to run them over in their small shelter, and either slit their throats or blow a bullet in their heads, once they figured their opponents defenseless.  
  
Aramis hates to be outnumbered, and even more, he hates to fail in his duty. They have the Queen at their side to protect, and this is not about their lives, he knows.  
Maybe, if he were alone and driven against the wall by adrenalin and rage, he would just make for a blitz and take one or two of those bastards down into the pit with him.

Instead the four of them sit here like rats caught in a trap - and Aramis finds himself more at ease with it, than he understands.

It's Athos.

The calm is streaming from the man, his eyes narrowed to the pistol in his hand and even his chest does not give the same strong heaving as Aramis' body indicates.

Athos squints over at him as he is listening to the variety of sounds in the hallway behind them and analyzes them calmly... calculating their chances.

Oh for heaven’s sake… Aramis wants to be annoyed, but he can't. The stoic character beside him is so inappropriate to the situation, Aramis initially wanted to grab the friend shake some sense into him, but this would help neither of them.

Though, when their eyes meet, Aramis can see the weary expression in Athos’ look.

It's composure balancing on the small edge to indifference... too weak to be called defeat but the other is evidently tired and too still for Aramis' liking.

It’s the man's weak point.. finding it so easy to give in to fate, but Aramis won't let him. This is his part he can contribute to keep them going and alive - until maybe there will be help, even if they doubt it. But still the faith in Porthos and d'Artagnan and also in Treville remains.

Though there is one much more distinctive thought; Athos has trusted him, not only with the last bullet but also with keeping his nerves together.

And this triggers something in Aramis' mind that makes him feel more confident, the moment he realizes it. Because he is needed and relied upon and at the same time he feels himself becoming calmer..  mind focused on the task Athos has just given him.

Do not miss the shot.  
It's not miss the shot and we are dead, it's  _miss the shot and you are a lousy marksman from this distance, even Porthos could do better when he's drunk._  And with this thought kept in mind, it evolves into a game of shooting:  this could be target practice with living targets; a kill, a hit to the heart is a bull's-eye and Aramis is bad at losing.

Athos eyes his friend and a smirk is tugging at his lips for the second time now. "Did I mention this has to count?" Which means not only to aim and hit, but to leave an impression. The last fire is supposed to show their enemies they’re still dangerous and not to be underestimated. If this is the last bullet, Aramis will ever fire, he is supposed to make it a glorious hit.

As for Athos, he does not look like their sorry lives depend on just this shot and neither does he give the impression of a man, who is bitter with this outcome, not at all. He just expects most accuracy with the means that they have, like he does in every situation.  
 _Don't let feelings or foreshadowing cloud your judgement._  
  
Of course Athos isn't blind, nor is he dulled to the perspective that this could be very much their last moments breathing. But still he seems at easy, his eyes finding Aramis again and he smiles. And Aramis understands it isn’t so bad at all. There are so many much worse ways to die than in the company of a brother - and as such Athos values him.

There is no regret or simple giving in in Athos' expression. Maybe he still has faith that they can make it. For sure he has faith in Aramis' skill and in Aramis himself.

"Thanks for the reminder", Aramis retorts and pulls a face, Athos totally unimpressed by the sarcasm. Maybe because he knows, that Aramis is actually thankful for the careless words and the bantering. It holds his anxiety at bay and keeps his mind from freaking. With Athos teasing him he can just concentrate on this and on the attempt to prove his skill.

And in this moment, Aramis is grateful for Athos’ mere presence, his calm and trust – and even his words.  
  
Aramis takes a deep breath as rusting sounds echoes behind them in the passage, their opponents making a move..  A blade clatters to the ground, just inches from where they are taking cover and Aramis gives a wince. The men are testing their remaining shots because they’ve already figured they would run out of bullets eventually.. But what they can't know is that Athos and Aramis still have two left.

That’s their advantage; and Aramis draws a deep breath and holds it, one last look to Athos for reassurance as he leans over the barrier, full body tensed and hits the man right into the heart.

He doesn't even have time so watch him drop to the ground - the backfiring strikes the wall too damn close to Aramis' ear.  
Athos is still self-engrossed and completely still but Aramis saw him holding his breath for a moment before their eyes meet again and the man's eyebrow risesenquiring.

"Did you get him?" Athos' voice sounds almost amused, Aramis knows it’s probably gallows humor because Athos.. he does that.  
And Athos accepts the snarky retort which is also a playful reproach. Of course he hit his target.  It's one man less standing and Aramis takes gratification in Athos' face brighten up, not physically but the expression in his eyes seems to have softened.  
  
Aramis is complete calm now, after his shot, because he has done everything he can and more importantly did not let Athos down, Athos who has got their very last bullet now. And it seems only fair because he's taking the lead, always, so he will also be the one setting the ending for them…  
  
Aramis is relieved that, if they are to go, there is no quarrel between them due the previous night. The unpredictable Athos is for the most issues, he can clearly tell if the other is still holding a grudge. And there is nothing.

It doesn't matter now anyways. Aramis just…  wants to tell Athos thank you for his understanding, the mental slap and for his friendship-

and then the next moment, there are voices shouting, shots echoing and they know it’s Treville with Porthos and d’Artagnan in tow then they hear their names being called…

Athos and Aramis look up at the same time in relief.

  
They are save.

 


End file.
